


The Trick to Life

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is kind of an asshole, BillDip, M/M, but hey bill isn't human so it doesn't matter all that much, skeptic!Dipper, there's a weird age difference, this is my first fic guys, this should be interesting lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel Pines have just moved to Gravity Falls to escape the busy pace of city life. All is well, until Dipper loses his job, and eventually loses everything. Out of desperation, he does something he really shouldn't have done, and unleashes a certain dream demon. Unbeknownst to Dipper, he is part of this demon's plot, and he ends up getting way in over his head.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>L zloo eulqj brxu zruog fuxpeolqj grzq</em><br/><em>Dqg L zloo uhljq ryhu lwv uxlqv.</em><br/><em>Wklv sdzq ri plqh zloo vrrq eh xqghu pb frqwuro</em><br/><em>Dqg hyhubwklqj brx kxpdqv nqrz zloo eh orvw.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trick to Life

Dipper stumbled through the dense woodland, his thoughts racing through his head. Everything was falling apart, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He just had to get away for a while and clear his head. He could figure out what to do later.

After everything that had happened, moving to Gravity Falls after college in hopes of getting a job, his potential job being burned to the ground the day after he got to this weird-ass town, Mabel running out of money to sustain the two of them, and his parents refusing to help, he was close to falling apart. Mabel had bought a house for the two of them to share, not expecting Dipper’s new office to have a fire. The unanticipated lack of money had left them in a tough spot. Mabel didn’t get nearly enough money from her craft store to sustain two people, and they were forced to put their new house up for sale. Unfortunately, not many people moved to this town, since no one has really heard of it, so there was no one to buy it.

The tranquil sounds of the forest did little to calm Dipper’s nerves. He knew that building a life after he graduated college would be tough, but he had never anticipated having to deal with unemployment immediately. He had attempted to get jobs elsewhere after the fire, but none of the businesses in Gravity Falls were hiring. There was simply not enough money being made to sustain another worker. Mabel’s store was just starting out and had very little income, not nearly enough to pay for two people and the building itself.

It was clear at this point that Dipper and Mabel’s parents were not planning on helping the situation. They hadn’t been on the best of terms ever since Dipper had run off to college. His parents wanted him to become a lawyer. “You’ve always been good at arguing,” they had said. Dipper, however, wasn’t even remotely interested in that field. He had gotten a Master’s degree in interactive web design at Savannah College of Art and Design. He had moved to Gravity Falls in an attempt to leave the normal hustle and bustle of city life, which was also against his parents’ wishes, and since then they had remained uncooperative.

It wasn’t long after Mabel put her house up for sale that they realized just how little money they really had. Sure, they had savings, but there wasn’t much, and it wouldn’t last very long. Mabel’s store just wasn’t raking in the cash that they had anticipated, and Dipper’s lack of a job certainly didn’t help their financial strife. After a few weeks of sleeping in the storage room of Mabel’s store, Dipper had just about given up. There wasn’t really anywhere for him to go, since he didn’t have enough money to rent an apartment anywhere with better business.

It was Dipper’s hopelessness that had driven him to the woods. He had always found peace in quiet areas like this, although at the moment, peace was incredibly hard to come by. He had been walking for quite sometime now, veering away from the path that ran between the trees and making his own way around. He was almost completely lost in thought when something shiny caught his eye.

Something gold was shining from underneath the dirt, buried under a fern. Dipper approached the item, deciding that he needed a break from his thoughts anyway, and dug it out from under the offending plant. Brushing the dirt off of it, he realized it was a journal. It had a old, worn, cover with an odd six fingered hand on it, made of some kind of shiny gold material. The number 3 was written on the hand.

Curious, Dipper opened the mysterious journal, completely unaware of what he was about to start.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I apologize if it's a bit weird. But hey who doesn't love a little weirdness from time to time?
> 
> Kudos to @redskynight for the title because I can't come up with titles to save my life :3
> 
> If you see any typos or missing text or really any kind of problem, please tell me. The site and my computer seem to be working against me here so please tell me if there's any issues!
> 
> Also school happened so I'm not sure when I'll be updating this but I promise I will eventually!!!
> 
> Enjoy :)


End file.
